Forgivness
by Scottsbabe
Summary: Emmett leaves Rosalie. Edward cheats on Bella with Rosalie and then Alice leaves Jasper to join the volturi. Who will Bella go to when she finds out about Ed and Rose? Will she go to Jake or will she get revenge for what Ed did? And where did Emmett go? r
1. Chapter 1

_**Forgiven**_

By lovelesschic93b

(A/N-sorry it isn's good writing but its at least a story)

Chapter 1 BPOV

I woke up in Edward's bed that he bought about a year ago. He wasn't in it which has become a habit lately. And I always see him come out of Rosalie's room. He's been doing that a lot since Emmet up and disappeared. I was starting to get worried cause Rosalie was jealous of me and she did want Edward. Edward came in to check on me I suppose and laid down next to me.

"Sorry," he whispered. I almost didn't catch what he said, he said it so low. "What are you sorry for,"I asked already knowing the answer. He hesitated first but then he spoke. "What I'm always sorry for. Not being here when your awake," he replied. He said it so quick that I could barely understand him. In that instant, I thought about Jacob in open arms if Edward ever hurt me again. Then He spoke bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. What was I suppose to tell him? "Umm...about how you always come out of Rosalie's room every morning. I understand she's upset but every night. We haven't had a single time to be alone." I said in a whine. I was getting louder with every word I said.

"Bella, do you honestly thi-" "EDWARD!" Rosalie yelled interrupting him. "Oh my god she is gonna be the death of me one day." he said at a whisper that I parly could hear him. He kissed me on the forehead and left. I didn't even bother getting dressed. I decided I would ask Jasper a favor. I left out of Ed's room and went to Jasper's. I knocked once and he was at the door in an instant. He had no shirt and just a pair of jeans on. "Are you ok Bella?" he asked me. He must can feel what I am feeling now. "Can you do me a favor? Can you see what Edward is feeling when he comes out of Rosalie's room?" I asked so quickly that I couldn't understand myself.

"Of course, Bella. Would you like me to right now. I can if you'd like." he said to me softly. "Yes, please." I pleaded him. I sounded pitiful. Jasper sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. Then, he started moaning and he opened his eyes again and looked at me. If he could cry I know he would be but I don't understand why he would cry for me. I knew it. I knew it all along. I started crying and I felt Jasper grab my wrist and he pulled me to his chest.

I cried and the tears just wouldn't stop. I still don't understand it. He promised and he lied. The hole was forming again. Jasper grasped me tighter. I heard the door open but I didn't let go of Jasper and he didn't let go of me. "Did you know that Edward is cheating on Bella? And with Rose, too?" He snapped. It must have been Alice. "No. Oh I'm so sorry Bella. But I need you to leave for a second. Talk to Edward. Find out what's going on. The person who is doing it can tell you the best, Bella. I'm really, really sorry." Alice said again. I looked at Jasper and then to Alice and I left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

What happened in the last chapter.....

I cried and the tears just wouldn't stop. I still don't understand it. He promised and he lied. The hole was forming again. Jasper grasped me tighter. I heard the door open but I didn't let go of Jasper and he didn't let go of me. "Did you know that Edward is cheating on Bella? And with Rose, too?" He snapped. It must have been Alice. "No. Oh im so sorry Bella. But I need you to leave for a second. Talk to Edward. Find out what's going on. The person who is doing it can tell you the best, Bella. Im really, really sorry," Alice said again. I looked at Jasper and then to Alice and I left the room.

**{A/N} Um.....well im gonna mess around with the story a bit. I didn't like the original on paper so im rewriting it. But it won't cause a problem I just need to think a lot more and I need to write longer ones.....sorry if its short.**

**Chapter 2**

**Jasper's POV**

"Why exactly did she have to leave, Alice," I questioned her. She had a sad look upon her face and it scared me for a minute.

"Alice? Alice, darling? What's wrong?"

"I'm really sorry Jasper," she apologized. 'For what,' I thought to myself.

"I-I accepted the Volturi's offer!" She blurted it out as fast as possible. I still heard her. I froze and I couldn't move. My brain quit sending my blood to my mouth, feet, everything. She hugged me but I still couldn't register myself to move. Then she kissed me more passionately than since the day we met. I watched as she walked out of the door and when she did she walked out. My mouth hung open and I just hit the floor.

**Bella's POV**

As I walked out I saw the last glimpse of confusion on his face.

'Jasper. My sweet Jasper. You are always the one I loved truly. I don't know what I shall do with out you,' I thought to myself. Maybe I'll find him again one day after this is all over. I looked up and I ran into someone hard and cold and then it caught my arms just before I hit the ground. As I was set up straight I looked at my helper. 'Edward.....the man I love. Loved. The man I loved. He's just a cheating guy who took advantage of me,' I thought again.

"Earth to Bella," he said. I looked up at him and the traitor tears fell from my eyes.

"Damn it," I whispered quietly. I looked back at him and he had the concerned look on his face.

"Why are you crying Bella?"

"Can we please talk? In you're room?"

"Yes. Bella, What's wrong?" I walked quietly to his room with him trailing behind me. I had the small twinge of fear in myself. I needed help but I couldn't ask for it. I came in and sat on his bed and watched as he slowly shut the door.

"What is it, Bella?"

"W-W-Why are you cheating on me," I blurted. The concerned look again. Then fear. Worry. Pain. The dry sobbing came next.

"Isabella Swan? I don't love you anymore." My jaw dropped. I stood and waited for him to speak but I had no luck. I searched in his eyes for something. Searching for the humor or something that means he was joking but every feature on his face was serious. He was actually gonna do this. He was willing to hurt me again. I ran around him hoping he'd let me go but he didn't.

"Isabella! I'm not gonna let you go. It can't end like this. Please!" I squirmed and hit screaming and yelling. No one came in to help. I heard no one or nothing. Then I heard a crack and the last thing I remembered was hitting the floor.

"Leave her alone!" Jasper growled the words at Edward. He was seething and I watched as he defended me alone.

"Jasper! Jasper don't!" I screamed his name but he just ignored me. "Please. Please don't do this. For me! Please!" No matter what I screamed or yelled he ignored me.

"Bella. Get out of here! NOW!" he pushed me with too much force. I hit the ground and heard a crack near my skull maybe or was it near my neck. The last thing I remember ever hearing or seeing was the growling of two angels.

I awoke in the hospital. I sat up quickly and then I saw the entire family in the room with me. Then each person disappeared slowly. First Emmet. Then, Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie. I reached for Jasper and he reached for me. We got to each other and then he held me. We disappeared together.

I woke up again except I was in Jasper's room and next to me was Jasper.

"Hey sleepy head! I guess we don't all have it together," he said to me quietly and then laughed.

"What happened," I asked sitting up holding my head. There was a major pain in my head. I laid down next to him again b/c I was giving myself a major headache.

"I see that you're awake," Carlisle sad as he walked in.

"Yea I guess," I replied back in the same tone he used.

"Well, how does you're head feel?"

"It kinda hurts."

"Point at where it hurts." I pointed and he reached over and rubbed 2 fingers over it. I winced and then I got dizzy.

"Whoa."

"Are you okay Bella," Jasper asked in a panicky tone.

"Fine. I just got a little dizzy."

"She may have damaged her memory a little. Bella, do you remember anything from what happened recently," Carlisle questioned.

"Not really."

"Well, do you remember the fight between Jasper and Edward at all?"

"Wait." The entire thing that had happened flashed. I could remember that Edward said he didn't love me anymore and that he wouldn't let me go when I tried to run and then I remembered someone came to help me when I was pleading with myself in my mind.

"Jasper.....you saved me from him. I was scared and when you asked me to run I didn't. But you pushed me. I remember the fight and I remember the whole reason I messed up this family......me." I had spent my dreams reliving this. When I blacked out, this is what I dreamed of. Everything that happened replayed in my mind over and over and over again. I couldn't even figure out how to make it stop.

"Bella? Are you okay," Jasper questioned me.

"Yea I just want to go back home. I want you to leave. All of you. I want you to fix you're family and never ever think about me again."

"Isabella Swan! I will not leave you." It was the last thing I would ever hear come out of Jasper's mouth. But I had no one else to tell me. I adored that he cared for me. That he wanted me to stay.

"Jasper. Why are you talking to me like that? You're acting like you love me. And where is Alice?"

"Well, I love you, Bella. And Alice decided to join the Volturi."

"My jaw dropped.....so where exactly is Edward then?"

"Well, I-he's not here."

**Hey Hope you liked it! Thanx for being patient! Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

What happened in the last chapter:

"_Isabella Swan! I will not leave you." It was the last thing I would ever hear come out of Jasper's mouth. But I had no one else to tell me. I adored that he cared for me. That he wanted me to stay._

"_Jasper. Why are you talking to me like that? You're acting like you love me. And where is Alice?"_

"_Well, I love you, Bella. And Alice decided to join the Volturi."_

"_My jaw dropped.....so where exactly is Edward then?"_

"_Well, I-he's not here."_

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

"What do you mean he isn't here," I asked panicked. "Where else would he go?"

"Well, we think he's left with, uh, Rose," Jasper said to me. My heart sank again and I broke into tears once more. He was honestly serious. He really didn't want me anymore.

"Bella? Bella please don't cry! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have told you."

"Yes. Yes, you should have told me. I just was to out of it. I honestly rapped myself around him once more and he truly wanted to leave me." I cried harder wanting to be let go of this horrible feeling. I laid in Jasper's arms for what seemed like forever until there was a knock at the door.

"I need to speak to Bella, Jasper," said the voice. I new the voice well. I loved that voice but now it sounded horrible to me.

"NO! You will not lay eyes on her," yelled Jasper. The door was flung at him with blinding speed and Jasper just threw it into the wall. Then I was in some one's arms. I looked up to see a very pissed off Jasper carrying me. We were in a green porsche and driving down the highway in 5 minutes.

"Holy crow! What the HELL just happened," I yelled not speaking to anyone in particular.

"Well, Edward wanted to talk to you but I said no so he threw a door at me and I blocked it and then he tried to grab you but I picked you up and ran us down stairs. I slid you into the car and got you're seatbelt on and now we are speeding as fast as possible to get away from him."

"Can we please go back?" He slammed the car's brakes and we stopped on the side of the road in seconds.

"Why the hell do you wanna go back, Bella?" I got scared and he saw the fear register in my eyes. "Im so sorry, Bella. I am a little upset."

"I want to go back because I want to know what he was going to tell me."

"Fine! You stubborn ass! No wonder Edward complains about you!" He covered his mouth and looked at me with wide eyes. My eyes watered and out came the stupid traitor tears.

"Just take me back," I whispered. He put the car in gear and u-turned it. We reached the Cullen household in 3 minutes. He got out and slammed the door so hard that it dented it and broke the window. He opened my door and ended up pulling it off. He shrugged and just dropped it and walked away. I slowly got out scared of what he would do next. He stopped and simply hit his knees and dry sobbed.

"Jasper? I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I heard nothing. He never answered me. I walked to him a bit faster and he stood up slowly. I then ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. He touched my arms slowly and pulled them away from him.

"He's waiting for you inside," was all he said and then he just disappeared. I frowned a little and then I walked inside to see Edward sitting at his piano playing my lullaby. I cried again and this time I fell. Edward jumped up quickly and caught me.

I started hitting him as hard as possible and yelled "why" with every hit I made. It only caused me more pain. He finally stopped my hands and grasped me tight until he knew I was done crying. "Why did you do this to me, Edward? You promised!" I screamed and yelled til I couldn't anymore.

"Bella, you should never believe exactly what you hear. I didn't mean that I didn't love you. I do but I thought it would be easier to tell you that. You're just so fragile and im scared that if we are too intimate together, then I will hurt you. But what I can't accept is you with Jasper!"

"I am NOT with Jasper! I don't love him!" I thought about what I just said and ignored the feeling. 'What am I saying? I do love him. I love him more than ever,' I thought to myself. Then I heard the squealing of tires and saw Jasper in the car leaving.

"Oh no. What have I done," I whispered to myself.

"Exactly what I wanted you to do."

"You planned this?"

"I'm sorry, Bella, but if I am not good for you then he really isn't."


	4. the rest of chapter 3!

**I am so sorry! I didn't relize that I had not put up the whole chapter! Here is the rest of it! ;)**

"Why are you trying to run my life still?"

"Because I believe I still love you, and I would rather you be dead than go out with him." I stared at him remembering the words that Jacob had said to me about Edward. I then ran outside as fast as possible and screamed to the top of my lungs. I not only screamed, I screamed his name. Jasper's name. I heard nothing though. Nothing but the wind.

"He's gone, Bella," Edward said. I ran past him and into the house and to the kitchen. I grabbed the knife and shoved it into the hem of my pants hoping that it wouldn't fall out. I ran out the back door and ran as fast as possible.

I got to a clearing and heard a noises around me. I saw Jasper come into the clearing and I took the knife from the hem. I put it against my wrist and pressed lightly. As I looked at Jasper he was right next to me but he was too late. I closed my eyes as I smelled the blood and felt its warmth running along my skin. I then opened them and saw Jasper's onyx eyes.

The blood on my wrist had run all the way down my arm and I moved my gaze back to Jasper's. He then ran his tongue along the blood til he reached the small cut. Then, he began to suck it. I felt pain go through my arm and I started to scream but I covered my mouth. Then he sank his teeth into my wrist. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I screamed to the top of my lungs wanting the pain to stop. Then, I felt the fire. As I watched Jasper, he then disappeared and I heard growling noises. Then I heard faint noises and then..... nothing. I saw blackness.

_I awoke attached to a pole. My arms were tied and I looked around. I saw people from villages like the old timey ones. I was scared and then they started screaming and yelling profanities at me but a specific one caught my ears._

"_Vampire," they yelled. I looked around and saw people with fire lit sticks and then I saw my Father._

"_Ch-Dad! Dad, help me," I screamed at him. He looked at me in horror and began screaming 'Vampire' with the rest of them. I watched in horror as they lit the logs around me on fire. The fire came closer and closer to my feet and I could feel the heat on my skin and then the flames._

"_Please! PLEASE HELP ME," I screamed in terror. I then felt the flames on my arms and legs and felt it singe my hair. I screamed again in pain. "PLEASE," I screamed again hoping some one, anyone could hear me. Then I saw 5 pale people standing out in the back of the crowd_.

"_EDWARD," I screamed, "Jasper!" They each looked at me and disappeared. Edward with a smirk on his face. Carlisle with guilt; Esme crying; Rosalie laughing; Jasper horrified. They each disappeared one after the other but Jasper, my love, stayed and watched me burn to death. He didn't want to save me at all. He wanted me to die. I knew that. I had hurt him and now I'm paying for my deceitful crime. I loved him and he loved me and I hurt him for Edward. The one I loved. 'My sweet, sweet Jasper. Forgive me and keep me in you're thoughts forever,' were my last thoughts as I drifted into permanent darkness._

**Jasper's-babe~ Hey guys! Hope you liked it. I liked writing it and I hope it's a bit of improvement. Im sorry its rushed, but I wanted to hurry and get these things out of the way. Next chapter will be up soon! I love all my fans!**


End file.
